


Safety Net

by agent_of_chaos



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - High School, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Inappropriate Humor, Mild Language, Original Character-centric, POV Original Character, Self-Indulgent, depression just be like that sometimes i guess, listen i'm rlly tired and i just wanna not feel bad 24/7, unfortunately
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 00:18:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16587074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agent_of_chaos/pseuds/agent_of_chaos
Summary: mom: A transfer student will be joining our class tomorrow. I expect everyone to be on their best behavior.nishishishi: you and i both know that's asking way too much of meorWhen Yamaguchi Lea is accepted into Hope's Peak Academy as the Ultimate Marksman, it's a dream come true. Or, well, it would be if he hadn't been agressively befriended by pianist Akamatsu Kaede immediately upon transferring to the school. Unfortunately for him, the rest of his classmates are just as bad- but when his former life catches up to him and the going gets rough, he's surprised and more than grateful to find himself with a safety net for the first time he can remember.





	1. Transfer Student

**Author's Note:**

> this is literally just me writing whatever makes me happy idk u do whatever
> 
> will this promarily be chatfic ???? yes. i have no energy for anything more complicated
> 
> we'll see lmao

**memes and schemes**

 

 **stabby** **stab:** KOKICHI

 **stabby stab:** WHAT THE HELL IS THIS

 **stabby stab:** _glitterbomb.jpg_

**uwu:** oh my god

 **nishishishi:** i left you a present! aren't you happy? :3

 **stabby stab:** _do you wanna die_

 **junior detective:** maki please don't kill kokichi

 **nishishishi:** haha! my beloved saihara-chan is protecting me~!

 **junior detective:**  who will i cuddle with if he's dead ??

 **nishishishi:** wow okay

 **nishishishi:** is that all i am to you???

 **nishishishi:** something to cuddle ???????

 **junior detective:** yes

 **uwu:** oh my g od

 **nishishishi:** meeannn ! i'm telling @mom !!!

 **junior detective:** wait no

**> mom is online**

**mom:** What is it?

 **nishishishi:** saihara-chan and maki are bullying me!!!! T_T

 **junior detective:** babe pls it was a joke

 **stabby stab:** i wasn't joking

 **starboy:** maki roll no-

 **nishishishi:** i don't believe u >:(((

 **junior detective:** babe p l s

 **nishishishi:** ill forgive u but only if u bring me panta

 **junior detective:** deal

 **mom:** Now that that is.. settled, there is something I need to mention.

 **uwu:** owo?

 **junior detective:** did u just,,, phrase owo as a question

 **uwu:** yes

 **mom:** A transfer student is joining our class tomorrow. I expect everyone to be on their best behavior.

 **nishishishi:** you and i both know that's asking way too much of me

 **junior detective:** one day? just so we don't scare them off too soon?

 **nishishishi:**...

 **nishishishi:** f ine, one day of good behavior

 **mom:**  Thank you. Now, I suggest everyone go to bed as it is getting quite late and there is school tomorrow.

 **uwu:** shit u rite, gn mom

 **mom:** Goodnight, Tsumugi.

 **starboy:** that's right, astronaunts need sleep! night maki roll <3

 **stabby stab:** goodnight

**> uwu and 3 others are now offline**

**nishishishi:** aw, but i'm not tiiired

 **junior detective:** would cuddling help you fall asleep?

 **nishishishi:**..yes

 **junior detective:** on my way <3

**> junior detective and 1 other are now offline**


	2. Good Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if anyone doesn't show up, it's because i haven't figured out how to write them yet it's a large cast ok

**memes and schemes**

 

**> lesbiab is now online**

**lesbiab:** a new student partway through the year?

**> uwu is now online**

**> piano-chan is now online**

**> junior detective is now online**

**lesbiab:** tbh i hope we get a girl instead of a degenerate

 **piano-chan:** we get it, ur gay

 **uwu:** are u sure u should be hoping for fresh meat? what abt himiko??? ur gf????

 **lesbiab:** not like that!!! i just don't want another degenerate male!! u know i love himiko!!!

**> nyeh is now online**

**nyeh:** i love u too

**> nyeh is now offline**

**lesbiab:** SKCBHFHRBDND

 **uwu:** i think himiko broke her :''

 **lesbiab:** SBVDDHBEBE???? EJHDHEHEBEHEJH

 **piano-chan:** press f to pay respects

 **uwu:** f

 **junior detective:** f

 **piano-chan:** f

 **lesbiab:** must!! shower gf!!! with love!!!!!

**> lesbiab is now offline**

**uwu:** bless

 **piano-chan:** !!!

 **junior detective:**??

 **piano-chan:** since i'm the class rep, they want me to show the new student around!!

 **junior detective:** !!!!

 **uwu:** add them to the chat so they can meet everyone!!

 **piano-chan:** ofc^^ be on later!

**> piano-chan is now offline**

**junior detective:** shit the teacher just sent me a dirty look gotta log off

 **uwu:** cya!

**> junior detective is now offline**

**uwu:** wow it's kinda boring when no one else is on

 **uwu:** oh well, i should be paying attention anyway^^

**> uwu is now offline**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hh next chapter might need to be descriptive this might take a while
> 
> nicknames:  
> mom - kirumi  
> nishishishi - kokichi  
> stabby stab - maki  
> starboy - kaito  
> junior detective - shuichi  
> voodoo dad - korekiyo  
> uwu - tsumugi  
> lesbiab - tenko  
> nyeh - himiko  
> piano-chan - kaede  
> praying hands emoji - angie  
> cat in the hat - ryoma  
> pure bab - gonta  
> tHaT's RoBoPhObIc - kiibo  
> fr e sh a voca do - rantaro  
> wow kinky - miu

**Author's Note:**

> nicknames bc otherwise im gonna lose track
> 
> mom - kirumi  
> nishishishi - kokichi  
> stabby stab - maki  
> starboy - kaito  
> junior detective - shuichi  
> voodoo dad - korekiyo  
> uwu - tsumugi  
> lesbiab - tenko  
> nyeh - himiko  
> piano-chan - kaede  
> praying hands emoji - angie  
> cat in the hat - ryoma  
> pure bab - gonta  
> tHaT's RoBoPhObIc - kiibo  
> fr e sh a voca do - rantaro  
> wow kinky - miu


End file.
